The Revelation of Omens
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A prophetical story about how Lion-O and WilyKit learn about the future of Third Earth in the war against Mumm-Ra within the Book of Omens, in the aftermath of the battle of Avista. Inspired by the Book of Revelation in the Bible, but while some of it reads like Revelation, it's still a ThunderCats story, NOT Christian allegory.
1. Introduction

**A/N:** This story is my interpretation of how the battle against Mumm-Ra and his evil generals might have continued, and culminated in a grand victory. As the summary says, this was inspired by the Book of Revelation in the Bible, and is, in part, written in the same spirit as that book. However, my story here is NOT Christian allegory; it's also written as close as I possibly can to a real ThunderCats story, and I'm trying to write it like an actual story, not just a series of prophecies and events talked about passionately by John.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ThunderCats; it is the property of Warner Bros. And although this story ISN'T a Bible crossover, I don't own the Bible, either, just to be safe.

* * *

 **The Revelation of Omens**

 ** _Introduction to the Prophecy_**

Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, was mulling over the Book of Omens after his unfortunate loss at Avista and betrayal by Pumyra. The other ThunderCats were busy talking together and watching as the Berbils helped the Birds begin fixing their fallen city, and the Fishmen, the Elephants, and the Dogs discussed the future stages of the war against Mumm-Ra and what they might have to do to stop the evil Ever-Living from having the victory.

At the moment, Lion-O's only companions were Snarf, who liked to stand by Lion-O when he was thinking by himself, and WilyKit, who, as the newest Cat cleric in their group, was talking about the Book and the fourth Power Stone with him.

"The Book of Omens always accurately led you to the Spirit Stone and the Tech Stone, Lion-O," she said cheerfully, "I'm sure it'll tell you where the last stone is as soon as you can convince the Book to tell you."

"I have no doubt of that, Kit," said Lion-O, "But with Mumm-Ra having re-captured the Tech Stone and the Sword of Plun-Darr, his offensive power almost matches my own now. I don't think it'll be very easy to fight him from now on as long as he has his sword _and_ a Power Stone."

"But the Sword of Plun-Darr doesn't have the Eye of Thundera in it," said Kit, "And while that sword may be the original, Mumm-Ra's wrong to believe that the Sword of Omens pales in comparison with it. I'm sure we can beat him, Lion-O. We just have to learn what to do next, and I think the Book will tell us that soon."

"I hope so," said Lion-O, "Because we desperately need to know what to do next to stay one step ahead of Mumm-Ra. At least now he's no longer tracking us through Pumyra, so his army has to work harder to find us."

Suddenly, the Book of Omens lit up on the outside, and projected a beam of light like it had at the Tower of Omens where Lion-O had first "read" the words inside. But this time, the light shocked both Lion-O and WilyKit into physical unconsciousness. Then, as Snarf watched in understandable alarm, both of their spirits were temporarily pulled out of their bodies and brought into the fold of the Book.

As their consciousness re-awakened with the Book of Omens, Lion-O and WilyKit stared around them, Kit in wonder, and Lion-O in puzzlement. Evidently, he was wondering what Jaga had to say to him this time, especially since he saw the spectral form of the deceased cleric approaching them once again.

"Jaga!" said Lion-O.

"Noble Lord of the ThunderCats," said Jaga, "You have seen much and heard much regarding your mission to defeat Mumm-Ra and bring peace and harmony to Third Earth. The Book has already shown you the events of the past within Mumm-Ra's spaceship, when nine Animal races were enslaved and made to serve as Mumm-Ra's army, including our own race, the Cats. Now, the time has come for you to learn some things about the future, about how the war against the Ever-Living will turn out in the end, and how much success you shall have uniting the Animal races together in harmony."

He then turned to WilyKit and said, "And you, young cleric, as Lion-O experiences these events close up, you are to record everything you and he see, so that the other Cats, as well as all the Cats' allies may have hope for Third Earth's future. In other words, Lion-O will experience these events personally, while you stay back as a recorder."

WilyKit, in awe of the old cleric, bowed and replied, "I'd be honored, Jaga. But what should I write with?"

"Your memory shall be the record," said Jaga, "so long as you pay close attention to everything that takes place. And both of you _pay this your full attention_ , for these events will happen soon.

"The power of the Omens will bless everyone who hears these words and takes heed of what must be done. May you all be blessed with kindness and peace. May you receive kindness and peace. The Animal races of Third Earth were always meant to govern their own affairs and live in freedom, and behold, their leaders shall rule like kings and queens when the vile lord of darkness, Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living, no longer lives. I have spoken!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Vision For the Nine Slave Animals

**_Vision For the Nine Slave Animals_**

Jaga proceeded to dictate to WilyKit: "Commit to memory everything you see and hear. Then you and Lion-O must bring this message to the nine races that once served as Mumm-Ra's slaves, and whom Mumm-Ra wishes to enslave again, as well as the Animal races native to Third Earth whom you have befriended; the Cats, the Dogs, the Elephants, the Fish, the Birds, the Jackals, the Lizards, the Monkeys, the Rats, the Berbils, and the Tigersharks must all hear this."

* * *

 _The Message to the Cats_

"The power of Omens rules all that is _good and right_ within the universe. Listen to what I have to say…

"Everything you have done in the past up till now was flawed and imperfect. You would take whatever you wished, look down on others, and you abused the power of your War Stone to make nations battle each other, in the hope that no one would be strong enough to rise against you and destroy you.

"Yet one amongst you has come with an open mind and heart. Lion-O, new Lord of the ThunderCats, descendant of the mighty Leo, has shown mercy to those who deserve it, and even to some of those who do not deserve it. He has even gone so far as to show mercy to a Lizard, and later, a Rat, and rebukes those who are reluctant to show the same mercy. And he is convincing the other remaining Cats to unite all of Third Earth as a unified whole.

"But I hold against you the fact that some of the rest of you are still slow and stubborn at being convinced by your Lord that mercy is often a greater weapon than the blade. And one of your number has allowed herself to give in to unjust revenge, and has even gone so far as to ally herself with the leader of the very army that destroyed Thundera. You must pay more heed to the wisdom of the Lord of the ThunderCats if you are to win this war. And the turncoat she-cat must learn the error of her ways if she is to have any hope of a restored life of happiness and peace.

"Those who have the victory will live to dance together in the wonderful garden that Third Earth shall be."

* * *

 _The Message to the Elephants_

"The Omens are the _spirit_ of the galaxy, and the core of all magic and memory of time and space. Listen to what I have to say…

"Your people have been faithful to the cause of goodness and rightness from the beginning. You live poor, simple lives in your primitive villages, but you are actually rich and famous. You abide by the spiritual things in life, and while your memories are not the best in the world, you can always remember good from evil, and ally yourselves only with those who fight for right, like the Cats.

"Do not worry about your future. Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living will kill some of you with his army, and some of you will be taken prisoner and tortured. But you will be faithful until the end, and you will all be rewarded with a life of glory and majesty.

"Those who have the victory will never be enslaved again by the Ever-Living or his cronies."

* * *

 _The Message to the Dogs_

"The power of Omens wields the _sword_ that all who wield it, save the Omens, shall die by. Listen to what I have to say…

"You live in a city where the baseness of gladiatorial fighting takes place. But your faithfulness to loyalty and mercy is as true as your muzzles are. Dobo the Doberman, one of your leaders, felt betrayed by his friend Panthro when he left him to fight alone in the Pit, but perceived that others besides Dogs could show loyalty too, when Lion-O and Pumyra refused to kill each other in the Pit.

"You have also endured under the low opinion of you that the Cats once possessed. In Thundera's slums, many of your people starved, but you continued to endure even to the bitter end when necessary. The bravery and camaraderie of your kind is to be praised.

"I do have something against you, though. Your kind continues to lust for blood in the 'entertainment' of the Pit, and while gladiatorial fights are part of your culture, your excessive hunger to devour death and defeat of each other may one day lead you to your degradation.

"Those who have the victory shall eat the finest meat at the feast of the Animal Kingdom."

* * *

 _The Message to the Birds_

"The Omens are the source of the galaxy's _technological_ power, and whether used for good or evil, technology is the bloodstream of convenience. Listen to what I have to say…

"Your devotion to culture, art, and the good side of technology is to be lauded. Your hospitality and commitment to prosperity is greater than any other Animal race. But I do hold something against you. For centuries, you have allowed your refinement to consider the other races below you, and this has made you arrogant. This was especially true during the time the Vulture Bird, Vultaire, was Avista City's prefect.

"He calls himself a superior being who will always own the skies along with his fellow Birds, and you have all followed in his footsteps for years. He has misled you more than any other arrogant Bird leader. The Omens shall strike down Vultaire one day, and any Bird who agrees with his superior ways, or who may betray his fellow Birds and join Mumm-Ra's side, will perish with him, if they do not stop. They shall know that the Omens understand all beings' thoughts and feelings. Others of you, however, have been humbled by the fall of Avista and the saving hands of the ThunderCats, and have repented of your arrogance. They must always recall what happened when they lost the Tech Stone if they are to rejoice in the peace and harmony between the Animals in the end.

"Those who have the victory will have their technology restored to them, and shall rule with humility and mercy."

* * *

 _The Message to the Lizards_

"The Omens are the _sustainer of the traditions_ of the galaxy. Listen to what I have to say…

"The power of Omens is well aware of what you are doing. Many of you are banding together and allying with Mumm-Ra in an attempt to get vengeance against the Cats for the latter's wrongdoings in the past. You should be so afraid, even though you are not. Lion-O of the ThunderCats shows you mercy, and tries to convince you to return home to your families, and yet most of you return to serving a treacherous monster, either because of his false promises, or because you are too afraid of his army's generals.

"Wake up! Your glorious leader, Slithe, has no problem sending you to your potential deaths because he does not care, or because he is a coward in battle who commands from a bunker or tank. He does not deserve your respect. If you do not wake up and walk away from your pointless conquest, you will not live to see the newly healed Third Earth that is coming soon, and your demise will come when you least expect it.

"Still, there are a few of your kind that have listened to the wisdom and mercy of Lion-O, and become better people for it. You shall live to see the day of reckoning when it comes, and you will not be caught unawares.

"Those who have the victory shall never know prejudice again, and they will be brothers and sisters amongst other brothers and sisters."

* * *

 _The Message to the Monkeys_

"The Omens are _sacred and true_. All doors and windows open and close by the Omens' bidding. Listen to what I have to say…

"You are a strong and powerful race with unique intelligence. Yet you are not as powerful and strong as you could be. One of you, Addicus the barbarian, is a savage cannibal with resourceful fighting skills and a hunger for sapient flesh, and his membership as one of Mumm-Ra's army generals means that the Ever-Living is seeking for your kind so he can sway you to his cause.

"When the day comes that he does, many of you will be doomed to follow the same fate as Mumm-Ra's faithful Lizards. Fortunately, some of you will not fall for Mumm-Ra's lies or succumb to Addicus' threats, and have the potential to join sides with the ThunderCats who seek to unite Third Earth against Mumm-Ra. Stay faithful to them as you can do, and one day, you will be free to openly swing and play in the jungles again after the feast of triumph at Mumm-Ra's demise.

"Those who have the victory will rise higher than the level of barbarians and be seen as equal people in their own right."

* * *

 _The Message to the Jackals_

"The Omens are what make people _live by courage or die by cowardice_. Listen to what I have to say…

"Once a champion of your race, Shen, helped the noble Cats, Leo and Panthera, and a Lizard champion named Rezard, lead the Animals to freedom from Mumm-Ra's clutches, and earned much nobility for your race. Yet a descendant of his, the vile psychopath Kaynar, has been seeking to taint that nobility with murder and insanity, tarnishing the name of the Jackals. What is worse, Kaynar and Mumm-Ra are now searching for more of your kind to make you serve Mumm-Ra again.

"I know that some of you lean toward the good deeds of Shen, while others are more like Kaynar. I advise you all to remember the bravery of your savior in ages past, and do not be afraid of the monster Kaynar or what he or Mumm-Ra can do to you if you do not follow them. Hunt, instead, for victory over evil, as you might hunt for a non-sapient meal.

"Those who have the victory will never have to hunt for their peace and harmony again."

* * *

 _The Message to the Rats_

"The Omens _swing the whip_ and drive its servants to do its bidding. Listen to what I have to say…

"You are perceived as the lowliest Animal race on Third Earth because of your history of cleaning up residue for Mumm-Ra and scavenging in the swamps. I know that no race as a whole looks on you with favor. And 'tis a sad fate for such a small and seemingly insignificant race.

"Yet I do hold these things against you. You have attempted to climb back up the food chain by enslaving and mistreating innocent people to do tasks for you. One of the most conspicuous occasions of this was when you bought Cat refugees from the Lizards and used them, under the command of Ratar-O, to mine for the cursed Sword of Plun-Darr. During an earlier age, when you possessed that evil sword, you abused your power by ravaging nations far worse than the Cats and their War Stone ever have.

"If you have any hope of rising up to a more respected and harmonious position in your wretched lives, you must stop meeting power with power. Do what Mordax the Mouse did when Lion-O showed him kindness while Ratar-O verbally and physically abused him. Learn what it really means to be a slave; see it from their point of view, and seek to replace your whips with gifts of brotherhood to all. It is your only hope of ever coming out of the slums and gaining affection from other people.

"Those who have the victory shall never feel the weariness and agony of whip-driven slavery again, nor scavenge for dirty scraps amongst the better fed."

* * *

 _The Message to the Tigersharks_

"The Omens did not actually create the universe, but they can _sustain and restore it_ in its purest form. Listen to what I have to say…

"The Cats have not encountered any of you yet. But I know your deeds. You are neither good nor evil. I wish you were one or the other, like the other races. You think you can live neutral in a world where neutrality gets you nowhere and brings complacency. You think you are living 'the life,' prosperous, successful, and with everything you need. But without a cause and something to believe in, you are poor and pitiful.

"Learn of your past history, so you may prepare for the future. Listen to the Cats when they find you, so you may learn valuable lessons. And fight for the love and peace the Sword of Omens and the Eye of Thundera stand for, if you hope to survive the coming war and rejoice with the other animals. Make up your minds to embrace the love of Lion-O and the Cats, for he is the One who seeks to save all of you from eternal enslavement and bring you together in a union of Animal nations.

"Those who have the victory will rule with King Lion-O as equal leaders of their own communities, just as they did before the return of Mumm-Ra."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. The Glory of the Lion

**_The Glory of the Lion_**

After this had happened, Jaga bade Lion-O to look, and behold, there was a magical door standing there in the middle of the void that was the entrance/exit of the Book of Omens. And Jaga ordered Lion-O to, "Come! Enter this door! I will show you, young Lord, what must take place in the future."

Lion-O did as he was told, and right away, he was whisked into another plane of existence, one that took place in the future instead of the past. As he did, Jaga said, "Behold, what you will become, Lion-O, greatest king of the Cats!"

As Lion-O's vision cleared, he sensed that he was in his own body, albeit an undetermined amount of time yet to come, and he was seated on a throne. He was dressed in cerulean and amethyst clothing, and in front of the throne was the Cat seal on the floor. Around the throne were nine other, smaller thrones, and seated on each of them were elders from each of the other Animal races of Third Earth, dressed in their finest clothing according to their species, with golden crowns on their heads. From Lion-O's throne lightning flashed, bringing with it thunderclaps the likes of which had never been heard before, and around the throne were nine blazing torches, which represented the nine clerics of the king. And the seal of the Cats was like a sea of fiery red crystal, black against red.

And also around the throne, there were four living creatures, surrounding the throne like the points of a square. The creatures were like living white statues with glowing blue eyes. The first living statue was like a goldfish man, the second was like a teddy bear, the third like a giant, mighty elephant, and the fourth had the head of a dog. Each statue stood tall and adamant, and the ivory color of their skin gleamed like the light of the sun itself, and their blue eyes were as brilliant as a blue sky without clouds.

And day and night they never ceased to say, "We are the Ancient Spirits of Goodness. We represent each of the Animals which were first befriended by Lord Lion-O and the ThunderCats, and who first agreed to work together to help the Cats in their fight against the evil Mumm-Ra: the Fish, the Berbil, the Elephant, and the Dog. We are the counterparts of the Lizard, Jackal, Monkey, and Vulture spirits that make up the Ancient Spirits of Evil. Mighty, mighty, mighty, is the Lord Lion-O, who united all the Animal races and species under his paw and led them to victory against the Ever-Living!"

And as the Ancient Spirits of Goodness gave glory and honor and thanks to the great and terrible Cat who sat on the throne, the nine elders fell down before Lion-O and adored and venerated him who was the greatest king of the Cat race. They placed their crowns on the floor in front of the throne and said, "You are the one who is worthy, Lord Lion-O, to receive the honor and glory of the Animals, and all others who live on Third Earth, for you united all of us under your banner, and led us to victory against Ancient Spirits of Evil."

Needless to say, Lion-O was quite astonished, and bashful, about receiving all this praise from all the creatures of Third Earth. He was accustomed to being the best possible king, but he wasn't accustomed to all this lavish gratitude, not that he didn't welcome it. He did; it was just not what he was used to.

* * *

Then Lion-O became aware that he was holding a row of nine little boxes in his hands, each one sealed with a lock. And he then noticed Jaga saying, "Who is worthy to open the Boxes of Omens and unlock its locks?"

It was soon discovered that no one there, or anywhere else on Third Earth, could open the Boxes or look inside them, and Lion-O asked, "Who's worthy of opening these Boxes so we can see what's inside them?" And he looked distressed.

But then the Elephant elder said to Lion-O, "Worry not, O Lord; for behold, the Lion of the ThunderCats had conquered the rule of Mumm-Ra, so he may open the Boxes and their locks."

And then from seemingly out of nowhere there appeared a Lion cub standing, and in its great mouth it carried all four of the Power Stones: the War Stone, the Spirit Stone, the Tech Stone, and the Soul Stone. Seeing the latter two Stones wanted Lion-O want to get up and grab them, but Jaga, who seemed to sense this, said, "Do not get up from your throne, Lord of the ThunderCats. Your place is to sit before those you have helped and be honored. The other two Stones will be yours eventually."

And the Lion cub took the Boxes from the hands of Lion-O, who was seated on the throne, and afterwards, the four Ancient Spirits of Goodness bowed their stone heads and the elders knelt down before the Lion, and sang:

"You are worthy to open the Boxes and their locks, for you were slain by Mumm-Ra's generals, and the Spirit Stone restored you to life, and you returned from the dead to become the greatest king Thundera has ever seen, and you have made a long-lasting union between the other nations of the Animals, and they shall live and reign together."

Then the voices of many Cat souls which had lived throughout the ages, numbering in the millions, said with a loud voice, "The Lion who died, passed his trials, and returned to finish his task is worthy to receive power and wealth and wisdom and might and honor and glory and blessing!"

And finally, every creature on, above, or under Third Earth, even the corrupted ones like the Duelist, the Wood Forgers, the Conquedor, and the Soul Sever, said in a loud voice, "May he who sits on the throne receive blessing and honor and glory and might for all time to come!"

And the Ancient Spirits of Goodness joined Lion-O in a shout of "ThunderCats, HO!" and they fell down and revered him once more.

* * *

Now Lion-O watched as the Lion opened one of the nine locks. The Elephant spirit said, "Come!" And behold, there was Slithe, the slimy lead general of Mumm-Ra's army! He and his Lizards were given upgraded military technology by Mumm-Ra, to spread even greater destruction and terror on Third Earth, and Slithe himself also received a great shield with a Lizard's face on it. Slithe and his army went out to do more than conquer the ThunderCats this time. He and his army came to conquer all the lands of Third Earth! And they went out all over the lands and the continents, taking over nations, enslaving many of the ThunderCats' allies' families, and sending them to replace the great Ratar-O's former Cat slaves.

Lion-O said, "This can't happen! We've got to do something to make this stop!"

But Jaga said, "It must be this way, Lion-O. It's the only way the lands and peoples of Third Earth can eventually come to defeat Mumm-Ra and live in peace. Now, no more interference with the sequence of events."

Lion-O sighed, but kept quiet.

When the Lion opened the second lock, the Berbil spirit said, "Come!" And out came another of Mumm-Ra's generals, Addicus the barbarian Monkey. He was seen to discover the location of his own people, the Monkeys, and he enticed them into joining Mumm-Ra's forces, too. After that, Mumm-Ra gave him the enhanced strength to take peace from Third Earth, so that people would slay each other, and even eat each other, just like Addicus ate his victims. And he and his Monkeys were given powerful laser axes to use as two-edged weapons against their foes.

When the Lion opened the third lock, the Fish spirit said, "Come!" Behold, there was Vultaire, traitor to both the Cats and his own people, the Birds, and another of Mumm-Ra's generals! Vultaire had a long-handled claw-like weapon in his hands. And Vultaire was sent to recruit Birds from the Bird Nation into Mumm-Ra's cause, knowing the Avistans would never accept, and he said to the Bird Nation Birds, "You will be paid handsomely with technology beyond your wildest dreams if you join Mumm-Ra, as well as a chance to make a name for yourselves amongst the lowlier Animals, but any who refuse will be raked across the chest and eaten by Addicus if they do not hurry and fly far, far away." And many Birds, scared of Addicus doing to them the same thing he did to the Birds who tried to execute him, joined Mumm-Ra willingly, while others huddled in far away hiding places, waiting for salvation.

Lion-O clenched his fist.

When the Lion opened the fourth lock, the Dog spirit said, "Come!" And Lion-O looked again, and behold, Kaynar the savage psychopath who was responsible for Lion-O's first death! Death followed him wherever he went, and Mumm-Ra gave him authority to kill by gun, by spear, by tooth and by claw, to kill a tenth of Third Earth's population. Countless people died because of his immoral savagery and bloodlust. He also encouraged his own people, the Jackals, to join Mumm-Ra's mighty army and ravage Third Earth with him.

When the Lion opened the fifth lock, Lion-O looked, and there was Ratar-O, the tyrannical Ratman, and he was sold all the slaves he would ever want to torment them in mining Mount Plun-Darr for gold, silver, and other riches, since Mumm-Ra had already taken the Sword of Plun-Darr. The formerly free animals suffered under his whip, and Ratar-O once again thrived as the ultimate slavemaster of Third Earth as he drove both his slaves and his people, the Rats, to madness and despair.

When the Lion opened the sixth lock, Lion-O looked, and to his alarm, he saw Pumyra, the treacherous Cat who had allied herself with Mumm-Ra to get revenge on him for his perceived "betrayal" of her at the ruins of Thundera. Mumm-Ra suddenly appeared beside her and said, "Come, beloved!" And he transformed her into a monstrous insectoid creature, and he sent her out to seek and destroy the ThunderCats in the most painful way possible. It took all the effort of the Cats to survive her terrible attack.

When the Lion opened the seventh lock, Lion-O could see that under the Cat seal were the souls of all those amongst the Cats of Thundera who had been slain by the Lizards when Thundera was destroyed. They cried out with a loud voice, "How much longer will it be, King Lion-O, before you find the Soul Stone and restore our blood to its former life and majesty before the Lizards destroyed us all?"

Lion-O assured them that he would find the Soul Stone soon, but the Cats had to wait a little while longer, until Lion-O had united all the Animals under the Sword of Omens and convinced them to help him fight the good fight, so that all their fellow Animals saw each other as brothers, and he gave each of them a brown cloak to wear.

When the Lion opened the eighth lock, Lion-O looked, and behold, there was a mighty storm of fire and wind, and it came from the War Stone, the Spirit Stone, and the Soul Stone combined. The sun, moon, and stars vanished temporarily, and the Cat signal shone high in the sky, the only light in the sky that could be seen. And the free races, the Cats, the Fishmen, the Berbils, the Elephants, the Dogs, the Birds of Avista, and Viragor of the Forest of Magi Oar rejoiced in its glory in the sky, a sign that the Cats had found the Soul Stone, and that the first of the days of reckoning was upon them. But the slave races, the Lizards, the Jackals, the Monkeys, the Birds of the Bird Nation, and the Rats, cringed and cowered, and hid themselves in caves underground, begging Mumm-Ra to "Let the rocks cave us in and crush us, for we cannot stand against the face of the royal Lion who is righteous! For who can stand against one who has the Soul Stone in his possession?"

* * *

After this Lion-O saw four Cats, a Cheetah, a Panther, a Tiger, and an Ocelot, accompanied by four other smaller Cats, a Savannah, a Bengal, a Toyger, and an Ocicat. Together, they stood at the four corners of Third Earth: the Cheetah and Savannah at one, the Panther and Bengal at a second, the Tiger and Toyger at the third, and the Ocelot and Ocicat at the fourth. They held back the four winds of Third Earth, so no wind might blow on the land or oceans or any tree. Then he saw another Cat coming down from the sky like an angel, and he was like a lynx, and he said to the other big and little Cats, "Don't harm the land or the oceans or the trees, until we have sealed the victims of Mumm-Ra's destruction of Thundera on their hands and faces." And Lion-O heard the number of the sealed, 100,000, sealed from every clan of Cat in Thundera, including the once banished Tiger clan:

10,000 from the Lion clan,  
10,000 from the Tiger clan,  
10,000 from the Cheetah clan,  
10,000 from the Panther clan,  
10,000 from the Wildcat clan,  
10,000 from the Lynx clan,  
10,000 from the Puma clan,  
10,000 from the Jaguar clan,  
10,000 from the Ocelot clan,  
10,000 from the Saber-toothed Cat clan were sealed.

And then, behold! A great multitude that no one could number, not even Lion-O, from every nation, from all tribes and peoples and Animals, standing before the throne and before the Lion, clothed in their finest, with short swords in their hands, and crying out with a loud voice, "The victory over Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living belongs to King Lion-O who sits on the throne, and to the Lion!" And all the people bowed or knelt and venerated Lion-O.

Then the Bird elder asked Lion-O, "Do you know who these are, dressed in their finest, and where they came from?"

Lion-O said, "Uh, no, but surely you do."

The Bird raised one feathered eyebrow. "You should know, Your Majesty! These are the ones coming out of the great war against Mumm-Ra. They have refined their clothes and made them cultured in the style of each Animal according to his own kind. Therefore they are present in the United Kingdom of the Animals, and live freely as brothers and sisters, side by side, and Lord Lion-O has made it possible. Never again will they have to worry about being enslaved, or being slain, or of being looked down on by other races, or even others of their own kind. For prejudice is no more in the United Kingdom of the Animals, and the Power Stones protect its citizens from any form of exterior or interior evil, and there will be no more interspecies war."

* * *

When the Lion opened the ninth lock, there was silence in the Kingdom for about fifteen minutes…

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


End file.
